


The New Year's Proposal

by FormidablePassion



Series: My DCJ Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Emoji Prompt Fill, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean had waited for years for the twins to realize that he wasn't worth their time. So after five years he finally got the nerve to let them both know how absolutely committed to both of them he is. He planned it all out and even decided to be as romantic as he could be.He just hopes that they feel the same.





	The New Year's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).



> This work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> This was a prompt I received from my dear friend Unforth over on tumblr, so very very long ago.  
> The prompt was: Deanjimstiel and the emojis (since ao3 won't show them) fireworks, balloon, confounded face, heart, confetti ball.

Dean wasn’t really one to do over the top celebrations, he wasn’t. However he wanted to make the night perfect for his boyfriends. He made the reservations to take a boat out overnight on the lake not far from where they lived. He knew it was a large enough that even with all the smaller boats that would come out that night to watch the fireworks they would be only one of a handful that would end up staying on the lake overnight. 

After five years, and all the shit they had to go through, it was a miracle that Dean was even able to keep Cas and Jimmy around for so long. Dean patted the pocket that held the two rings carefully nestled in one box. He smiled and hauled the box of supplies along with the large rolling cooler onto the boat. 

Dean knew that Cas wasn’t really big on surprises and Jimmy loved them. Dean had only told them that they all needed to take the next day off work because that night he had plans. When he told them, Jimmy’s eyes light up in excitement and said “It’s New Year’s Eve, Dean, none of us work tomorrow.” at the same time Cas asked carefully, “What kind of plans?” 

Dean kissed both men and smiled softly, “You’re right Jimmy.” then turned to Cas, “Special plans, it’s our anniversary after all.” 

Dean had all the provisions on their boat and went to get the twins. His heart was beating fast and his mind was moving at a mile a minute with how wrong everything could go. He picked the twins up, he explained he already packed all the things that they needed and took care of it, they just needed to get in the car. 

Right before the turn off to the lake he stopped and asked them to put on their blindfolds that he brought along. 

“Kinky.” Jimmy smirked and put his on. 

Cas glared at him. “Please, Cas? I really want this to be a surprise. It’s a good one, I promise.” 

Cas sighed, “Fine. But you know how I feel about this.” 

Dean leaned over and kissed him softly, “I’ll make it up to you, babe.” 

Once they parked Dean took each of their hands and carefully led them to the boat and ignored Jimmy’s squeal of happiness and Cas’ grumbling. 

Dean positioned them so that they could see the balloons tied to the deck, “Alright, you can remove the blindfolds now.” 

Dean held his breath as he watched their faces. Jimmy was lit up with a happy smile and Cas’ eyes shined as he took in the decorations, minimal and enough to believe it was only to celebrate New Years and not also their anniversary. 

“You did this all by yourself, Dean?” Cas asked as Jimmy bowled into Dean and kissed him hard. 

“Of course I did. I wanted tonight to be special.” Dean looked down at his feet as Jimmy started to walk around the deck of the boat. 

Dean felt hands on his chin and was moved to look into Cas’ eyes. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas’ kiss was soft but lingering and Dean basked in the gentle heat.

Dean followed Jimmy, “How long have you been planning this, Dean? Getting one of these cabin cruisers for rent is hard to do on short notice.” 

Dean smirked, “You would know?” 

Jimmy put an arm around his waist, “I may have looked into it for Independence Day.” 

Just as Dean went in for a kiss a movement of color caught his eye. He turned his head just in time to see the largest bunch of balloons to float up and away from where he thought he had tied them securely. He watched the ribbons sway and dance in the wind before closing his eyes tightly, feeling his lips quiver as a few hot tears burned behind his eyelids. He wasn’t even sure why he was having the reaction he was. He just knew that it no longer felt perfect. 

Jimmy pulled him closer and held him tight. “Dean, it’s okay. It’s just a few balloons, everything is still perfect. Thank you so much.” 

Dean took deep breaths taking in the scent of Jimmy where his nose was buried in this neck. The feel of Cas coming up from behind him to wrap two more strong arms around him helped calm him more. It was only a few more moments before he was in control enough to look at his boyfriends and smile. 

“Let’s go find a good spot on the lake before it gets too dark, don’t want to miss the fireworks.” Dean moved to start the boat and the twins followed. 

The fireworks were slated to start at midnight, each year the show started with a ten second countdown, fireworks bursting in the shape of numbers until midnight. Dean sat on a blanket staring up at the sky, both his boyfriends curled up next to him. The countdown started and Dean tensed a little, both the twins looked up at him with curious eyes. 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean stood up. 

“Dean, you’ll miss the countdown.” Cas urged him to sit back down. 

“I’m just gonna grab a beer from the cooler.” Jimmy looked over a few feet away, just out of arms reach the cooler sat, and nodded. 

Dean quickly retrieved the open bottle of wine and the three glasses and handed each of his boyfriends glasses then poured them all a glass as the number five light up the sky. They could hear people on and around the lake yelling the count down.

They watched as the number four burst in blue colors, Dean reached for his pocket and palmed the box.

The number three light up the sky with reds, Dean pulled the box out of his pocket. 

The number two was sparks of white across the night sky, Dean took a deep breath. 

The number one was red, white, and blue as it exploded, Dean set his glass down out of the way. 

Everyone yelled “Happy New Year” as the sky lit up with the words and a firework that looked like a confetti ball that dropped “confetti” in more fireworks that shot off in all directions. Both twins had leaned in and two pairs of lips were soft against his. 

Dean backed up a little and looked at both twins who were watching him. He held out the box in one hand and opened it in the other, “Happy Anniversary” 

Both twins gasped and looked up at him. “Are you…” Jimmy looked at Cas who was staring at Dean. 

“I know I can’t marry you both, but I want to. This is my commitment to you both. If you accept, if you want to spend the rest of our lives together. If you say yes, no matter what, I will always consider you both my husbands.” Dean’s heart beat was so loud he was surprised the twins didn’t hear it. 

They looked at him, then at one another, then back to him before saying at the same time, “Yes.” 

Dean sighed and smiled as he took the rings and slid each one on their left ring fingers. Cas looked up at Dean and kissed him fiercely before pulling back, “We will get you a ring. Or two even, you’re our, our husband always and forever.” 

Dean smiled as Jimmy pulled him into a kiss of his own. Mumbling against Dean’s lips, “I love you.  _ We _ love you.” 

Dean’s heart swelled with emotion and he hoped that it was dark enough that his husbands didn’t see the tears running down his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
